The Price of Respect
by azure-fire702
Summary: Stryker is an insanely bad kid with a tendacy for self-induced trouble. After a narrow encounter, Stryker makes the desicion to reform and bring respect to the lesser known cabins at Camp Half Blood. Only problem is none of the gods want to claim her.


A/N: This story takes place directly after the Last Olympian and before the Lost hero ^^;

* * *

C.S. Stryker, a teen who was formerly known by her surname, bit on her lip before nervously honking the horn.

"Guys come ON we really got to get going."

Her two accomplices jumped in to the shiny, stolen convertible, a paper bag in each hand. Sighing in relief Stryker stretched out her legs before stepping on the gas, a slightly psychotic smirk appearing on her face.

The red mustang had been left completely unguarded, keys left in the ignition as its owner ran inside the convenience store to grab a pack of cigarettes. Stryker had been falling asleep on the job as the gas station cashier when that…wonderful opportunity had presented itself.

She had promised her mom she would 'go straight' as she put it, after the teen had barely avoided juvie but seeing that gold mine left all in the open like a Christmas present was just too much for her to resist.

Her fingers drummed against the counter.

As the young, slightly flashy man with sunglasses picked up his pack of smokes Stryker put on her business man smile and placed both elbows on the counter while she handed the other a lottery scratch ticket.

When the other looked at her confusedly the teen simply grinned while saying,

"Compliments of the house-you seem like someone who could use this."

Slightly offended (I'm very well off thank you, what is she suggesting) the brown haired man snatched the paper from the dark haired girl and started looking in his wallet for a coin.

By the time he had looked up Stryker had already jumped into the car and driven off.

The man might have been trying way too hard to look young and hip, but as Stryker gripped the brand new leather wheel she had to say she wasn't regretting that douche bag's choice of vehicle. And once the car had been taken, there really was no choice but to undertake a heist with her two favorite dunces-err 'friends.'

One of her accomplices, Martin, chewed loudly on some skittles in the backseat before looking behind the car and frowning at the sight of police cars behind them.

"Boss I uh think we have company."

Stryker waved her hand lazily at the other two.

"Go nuts-you brought your favorite right?"

Nodding Martin reached into the paper bad and brought out two hand pistols. Handing one over to Jack, Martin stood up in the roofless car and shot out the tires of one of the police cars trailing them. The vehicle's tire blew out and it spun out of control. The other police cars veered abruptly to get out of the way.

Martin frowned, slightly concerned.

"Boss do you think they're…?"

Stryker smirked and laughed a little crazily.

"I highly doubt it. Although that would be interesting, wouldn't it?"

Her green eyes gleamed and the other two looked at each other before shrugging. It was a general rule that they didn't question the boss.

Stryker relaxed and focused on the drive, cruising easily and not minding the fact they were being pursued by law enforcement. The skidding police car eventually turned on its side.

Inside the crushed vehicle, the sole police woman on the force groaned before ripping into the airbag with a sharpened talon. She coughed, eyes glowing a deep red as she shed off her cumbersome mortal guise.

"Ugh, meddling half-bloods. That brat won't elude my grasp this time."

* * *

When she was sure she had shaken off the police Stryker shook away the dark wing off hair covering her face. She frowned slightly subconscious of her unkempt appearance. The teenager licked her hand and slicked back the bangs that were poking her eyes.

Martin tapped her on the shoulder.

"What? And if it's to take another bathroom break I swear I'm going to-"

"It's not that well just look!"

She turned and looked what appeared to a raging bird woman wearing the remnants of a police uniform flying towards them. At first she sighed exasperatedly and snapped back.

"Martin honestly if you're going to keep this up I'm cutting your share-"

Stryker blinked before looking back again.

"…holy sh-."

A sinking feeling akin to the one she felt when caught cheating on a test dropped in her stomach as the monster threw a flaming hunk of metal that was once a car past their vehicle. Blinking furiously Stryker gripped the steering while she stammered out,

"O-ok I think I have a plan to get us out of here alive, but it requires sacrificing the car."

And their dignity but Stryker didn't mention this.

* * *

The harpy scowled in seeing his target avoid her doom and the monster extended her talons again. Extending her wings the creature leapt onto the car in one terrifying leap.

Stryker jerked her head at the two goons in the back and they jumped out of the car as she slowed the vehicle to a near stopping point. The harpy lurched forward as the slightly hysterical girl swerved the convertible in an abrupt U-turn.

The monster snarled, leaning in while she said,

"This is the last time you'll regret picking fight with the higher forces in life!"

The usually suave talker replied very intelligently with,

"AHHHHH, AHHHHH I'M GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE!"

Rolling her eyes and snarling, the harpy made a lunge at the girl which she barely managed to duck away from. Unfortunately that abrupt movement also took the side window out. Back against the wheel, Stryker desperately managed to steer the car while she reached into her pocket for a weapon, anything she could use to buy her time.

She felt the hostler of a gun in her jeans and she whipped it out triumphantly,

'"HA, EAT METAL BI-"

Stryker realized that she was holding up a BB gun.

"…well that does it I'm screwed."

"Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Mmm, come to papa!"

Grover munched jovially into the enchilada, fully enjoying his break from camp. Being one of the council members now, Grover didn't get many chances to relax like this with his friends, who were equally busy. They would be arriving any minute now but Grover decided to go ahead and start eating.

Munching, his sensitive ears suddenly picked up on a peculiar sound. Well one was a regular human's screams, but the other was…oh boy.

Sighing, Grover wondered if the momentary peace had been disrupted when an out of control car sped into the streets, going right past the Mexican restaurant he was in. The other people looked at it, confused as it appeared to be a girl simply fighting off a police woman but Grover saw the battered wings and frantic talons.

Gulping down the remains of his enchilada, Grover stood up abruptly and knocked over the chair in his rush. Shouting, 'sorry!' to the restaurant patrons, the satyr luckily ran into his best friend Percy, with Annabeth right behind him.

Percy blinked, wondering why his friend was so panicked.

"What's wrong? Could you not find the enchiladas or something?"

"No, not that it's worse. It's-"

Annabeth tapped Percy on the shoulder and pointed to the streets.

"I think he's talking about that."

Green eyes widening in realization, Percy uncapped Riptide and ran towards the creature, only pausing to look back and shout,

"Well what are you waiting for, come on!"

Grover nodded before running off after him, taking his set of pipes out. Annabeth rolled her eyes, before smiling and putting on her baseball cap. Some things never changed.

* * *

A/N: Yes the trio has come to the rescue. Only they don't realize they might actually regret saving this particular bloodling XD Reviews are much appreciated as this is an experimental story and might be discontinued :/


End file.
